pokemon ranger princess kate
by topranger1
Summary: this story most about kate and some of the others being princess or princes please read I will give the shipping list katexkeith katexkellyn rythmixlsaac sevenxwendy man am bad at summarys XD
1. Chapter 1

summary

a 4 year girl playing with Pokémon in a castle garden with Pokémon then she hears a woman

call her the little girl runs inside the castle and look at here mom the queen of all kingdoms

smiles and say Kate honey the queen said then to people grabs the queen then to top rangers

kick them off and tell the queen to come with them kate/the princess was pick up and put in

to here mom/the queen arms then they all ran to the top of the castle then stop mommy where

are we going the queen looks at kate and says kate honey am not going you have to go with

the nice top rangers ok and kate dear take theses the queen hand kate 10 pokeballs and says

listen to seven and Wendy ok kate said then a teen wendy picks up kate and puts her on a staropter

and flys away

me:and done with the real summary

kate:...that what happen?

me:so sorry for doing that kate

kate:no prob

me: :) want some pie

kate sure wait!

me/kate:PIE!

me:kate!

kate:kayla owns not thing and r and r

me: I will update once I get 5 rewiers


	2. pokemon ranger sharpedo week

me:hi hi hi this chapter is about shark week

ranger:we are going to die by sharpedos!

me:no and thanks for the cookies guys and welcome my new co writer

alexandria aka alex

alex:hi nice to meet u all :) and hi keith ;)

kate: back off bitch

all but alex and kate:0.o oh no

alex: no cause u guys katexkeith now going to be katexkellyn

kate/me/keith:you dont know that :(

me:well lets get started

me and alex:guys!

rangers:they own not thing and where ice  
me:... fuck um er... i will be doing a story thing for all hoildays on my page

when then nexy hoilday comes

...

kate pov setting monday at ranger HQ time 12:00 am

runs out of bed to keith bed and push him off fuck kate what the hell do u want keith said and 12:00am

i smile and says sharpedos week duh keith then jumps out of bed then we both run to rhythmi and lsaac room i push rhythmi off then bed and keith pushs lsaac off of his bed and rubs there heads and rhythmi

yells what the hell keith and kate me and keith smiles and says and we yell IT sharpedos WEEK!

then then jump up and then they run to seven and wendy room and does the same while me and keith

kellyn i forgot to tell u kellyn was with us get the food and turn the tv on and see we got 1 min in tell in on then 1 min later seven wendy lsaac rhythmi comes out and sit on the couch and then we all say 1 and the tv say sharpedo week starts now 6 hours later hastings and erma comes out and shakes there heads 5 days later the guy in the sharpedo thing says funny things to the bread guy like i will kick your fucking ass bitch the the other guy says bring it sharpedo your going fucking down 1 day later 12:00 am the tv guy said sharpedo week is now over check next year for more

me and the other cry then we all say a week with out sleep was all go for it then walk to are rooms

...:)...me: :) i would say that to =.=

rangers: :*********(

me and alex:will bye

ice comes out from no where and kiss kayla

all but ice and me:0.o =O

me:slaps ice and makes him go away with my face all red and writes notes and pass to alex

alex: kayla will not update fast cause computer is in japen with a friend and table is not working right

and good bye is going to make a other story later in the year or month it is going to be called pokemon ranger chat room

and bye now

everyones but kayla:good by so long see u later peeps ;)

now goooooooooooooooood bbbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee eee


	3. it a chapter now! :)

Me:Hi guys in me again my sister got in to my fanfic thing and wrote a story about shark week.

Alex: On with the story before my ice-cream melts!

Me:Cast!

Cast: Kayla and Alex owns not thing.

(Kate POV)

*7 years later Kate now 11* I walk out of the ranger HQ to go to Pueltown *5 mins later in the park* i then turn to see almia castle. [AN: Atru thing not in this story sorry] hey i guess you guys/girls what to know the story of almia. Will here it is.

This is the riches place cause will a long long time ago before this was a region some where in space Acues said if a girl and a boy step foot on this land they will become the king of this region and name it what ever they please and i will give them some of the powers like the other regions but more but there love has to be stronger any love.

Will that the story that Acues come to every region but he looks at me with some eyes i have no idea why but i think my mind/eyes are playing a trick on me I sighed and went to go walk around then to people come to me then a lot more people came and start asking me stuff like how the rangers what going on the almia have you made it to ranger school and stuff.

SEVEN POV

I wake up to see it 7:00 clock I yawned then went to grabe my stuff to take a shower then walk in to the bath room to take a shower I showered got dress then walk out to see Wendy getting her stuff to take a shower she then turns to me and smiles then smiles then walk in to the bathroom to take a shower I turn to my clock to see it 7:10 I sighed then thinks to my self to watch the news or listen to Wendy yell at me I then turn the TV then Wendy walks out and puts her stuff way then sits next to me and pecks me on the cheek then turns to the TV then your mouth drops to see kate getting ask lot of questions then me and Wendy look at each other ten we run out of the ranger HQ to Pueltown 5 mins later we got there to see a lot of people in a crowd we then run over there {AN: they have a green coat on that covers there face now back to the story} and start pushing people out of the way to help kate.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)  
me: :)

kate: :(

me what?

kate: am dying in questions

me: suck it up and here cake

kate: :)

ME:KEITH

keith:ice is died your sister kill him

me:no she did not i need him to life for the story she kill a toy of him

keith: Oooooh SO R&R and this is part sown there is what kate looks like btw

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)_)_) 

name: kate smith

hi am kate princess of almia have most of the powers of pokemon but I don't know am the princess in tell later before i go to school you just got to wait my boyfriend is Keith I know him cause will he was staying here in tell ranger school starts I first meet him when I was dropping a book off to m dad seven friend then Keith and I ran in to each other then couple days later he ask me out and I said yes of course now enough about that.

hair color: light brown

eye color blue

dreams: to be the beast ranger of all time

pokemon: Finnken sinivy meloetta tepig pachirisu mime. Jr shix starly manaphy eevee and mew

family: king and queen {you will find the names later

fake family: seven Wendy aka all rangers

will that most about me we will tell you about keith next then seven and wendy

cast: good bye so long see you in to weeks or later so goooood byeeeeee

boys: (raps) bye cute girls see you later

girls/me: WHAT DID WE SAY NO RAPING  
boys:sorry R&R and see you soon

me: here a bunny make your computer sd phone or anything upside down will bye and R&R see you in a week or 2

.

. .  
U U


	4. an sorry and tells you about some poeple

**_sorry guys for no update i will be sure to update soon (maybe) and review/ comment this story and tell your friends about this story i they like pokemon ranger soa btw at the bottom i am going to put what the people look like and some saying read if want._**

**_ps. i will give you clue about the story cause i have not update in a long time._**

**_..._**

**_keith dazzle _**

**_hi am keith the best person to live not really and kate MINE so back off and i meet her when she was going to take a book to me dad (the king of kanto ) i think i seen her before when i was little when my dad and mom had a ball/party i guess i will find out soon if kayla lets me._**

**_hair color: red _**

**_girl friend: kate _**

**_power:earth (so he can use a lot of powers)_**

**_family: dad/lunick momlsolana (do not how you get blue dark blue into red)_**

**_eye color: light brown_**

**_..._**

**_wendy_**

**_hi am wendy am not really kate mom and seven is MINE girls back off see (shows a ring)_**

**_and i meet seven when we both became top rangers we did some missions before saving kate _**

**_ 3 years later he ask me to merry he i said yes to that to :) ._**

**_hair color:blue/green_**

**_eye color: green _**

**_guy merry to: seven_**

**_pokemon starraptore_**

**_power:flying (am not royal my power is to help kate when needed)_**

**_..._**

**_rhythmi _**

**_hi am rhythmi and i am kate best friend i hope i will be in the story in couple storys :) if kayla does not put me she will die. :)_**

**_hair color: blond _**

**_eye color: light brown_**

**_family: unknow got right now_**

**_pokemon: mine jr  
power: physic_**

**_soon to be boy friend: Isaac_**

**_..._**

**_lsaac _**

**_hi am lsaac and am here to help kate so i heard i am not sure and my QI is 145 and am a strait A+ student._**

**_hair color:blond_**

**_eye color:green_**

**_family: melody rest unknow_**

**_pokemon:Shinx_**

**_powers: lighting (like sven)_**

**_soon to be girl friend:_****_rhythmi_**

**__****_..._**

**__****_sven_**

**__****_sup am sven and a topranger and MY girl so WENDY SO BACK OFF aqnd am here to help kate as needed._**

**__****_hair color:black_**

**__****_eye color:brown_**

**__****_pokemon:Luxray_**

**__****_power:lighting (like lsaac)_**

**__****_..._**

**__****_erma_**

**__****_hi am erma the chairperson nice to meet you and i run the ranger HQ by the way._**

**__****_hair color: gray _**

**__****_eye color: brown_**

**__****_famliy:unknow _**

**__****_pokemon:none (so far)_**

**__****_power: water_**

**__****_..._**

**_professor hasting_**

**__****_hi am professor hasting or what some people call me professor and i maybe in the next chapter_**

**__****_hair color: white_**

**__****_eye color:brown (or black am not sure)_**

**__****_famliy: unknow_**

**__****_pokemon:none so far _**

**__****_power: steel_**

**__****_..._**

**__****_kate smith_**

**__****_hi am kate smith howam are you and as you know am a princess :) and MY BOY IS KEITH SO BACK OFF thank you :)_**

**__****_hair color: chest nut_**

**__****_eye color: black (it really blue but i think it looks better in black)_**

**__****_family: dad/king: ash queen/mom: dawn_**

**__****_pokemon:will find out soon_**

**__****_power: has all the power _**

**__****_..._**


End file.
